No Roads Home
by Mad Pierrot Le Fou
Summary: A Teen Titans and Paranoia Agent Crossover. After being assaulted, Jinx is assigned one of the Titans to protect her. JinxRaven.
1. Episode 1 No Roads Home

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own The Teen Titans or Satoshi Kon's Paranoia Agent.

Note #1: This story will contain crude language, violence, and strong mentions of female homoerotic tendencies, so if there are any conservatists out there, you've been warned.

Note #2: Seeing as how Jinx has little way in character development, I will be borrowing pieces of her personality from other peoples stories (such as Pitch and Pink, No Room Left in Hell, and The Beer Hutt) as well as adding my own unique flare.

Note #3: This story will contain the pairing of Jinx and Raven. That is a Shoujo-ai couple (Girl/Girl). Raven will be a little out of character, just to warn you.

Note #4: And finally, I like to leave little clues and Easter eggs from other shows and whatnot in my stories, so see if you can spot any. Some are easy, while others are more obscure. On with the show.

* * *

Prophetic Vision

An old man stood in the ruins of a large building, on an island off the coast of the remnants of some large city. Dressed in a suit, the crown of his head was bald and liver-spotted, and he had a mane of cropped white hair around the side of his head.

But, by far, his most disturbing feature was not his hair or his clothes or that he was standing alone in the decrepit ruins of some old tower…it was his eyes. The vacant pupil-less eyes, devoid of any trace of life, knowledge, or existence.

He stood there, for an unknown amount of time, staring at the ruined city, for an insurmountable amount of time. Finally, after seconds that felt like years, or perhaps years that felt like seconds, he spoke…

"To begin…the gold-footed fox travels west at the heels of a pink dog…the demon is turned and beaten over the head…It pirouettes into the Ravens nest, the Raven accepts the dance…the bird and the beast disapprove…and then…"

He falls silent once more, and stares out into the expanse.

* * *

Jinx sat at the bar of the dismal karaoke joint and slowly drank herself into a stupor. She didn't normally get tanked like this, but since the Hive was gone, she needed some way to keep **them** down.

_…Bitch…_

She rapped her knuckles on her skull before downing another full glass of Jack Daniels. Silently and quickly, Jinx pulled a pack of cigarettes from one of her fellow patrons, and lit one up with the lighter she had gotten last Christmas.

Taking a long drag from the cigarette, she laid her head on the hard wooden bar. Her head was pounding, and it wasn't helping that some schmuck was on stage singing some song. He was ok, but it was the song she was paying attention to. She's heard it somewhere, she just couldn't place the name.

Jinx got up off the bar stool slowly and wobbled towards the exit. "…Their ain't no roads home my dear…" She sang, and stopped, "That's right…"

"…**_No Roads Home" _**

**_

* * *

_**

"Okay…one, two, three" Jinx heaved herself off the wall and tottered down the sidewalk, obviously smashed out of her mind. _Gizmo would probably get all bitchy and stuff if I still lived with him and Mammoth. Speaking of the great big lummox, he'd probably bat Giz over the head and __help me__ to bed, maybe get me some Tylenol or somethin'. Heh, always acting like an older brother. I haven't seen him in so long too._

_Maybe you killed him._

Jinx batted her head again. _Shut up, I'm not letting you out, I'm not gonna' listen ta' you._

_Bitch…Whore_

_Shut up._

_Slut…Cunt…Fuckin' Bitch_

_I said shut up!_

_I won't shut up! You can't let it go! No matter where you go, no matter what you do, you will always remember, and I'll always be here to remind you. Come on, you remember what she said._

_No! I'm not listening!_

'SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

That sound registered into the back of Jinx's head. It was familiar, but she was all too preoccupied at the moment to bother with some trivial rapidly approaching sound.

"_You're nothing! You are a worthless fuckin' bitch that will never be anything to anybody!"_

'SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

"_Worthless whore, get out you stupid cunt! I never want to see you here again! GET OUT!"_

'**SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'**

"_**DIE YOU FUCKING BITCH!"**_

"**Mommy! What am I supposed to do?" **Jinx screamed into the air and fell to her knees, gripping her head with both hands and trying to block out the screaming voices.

'**SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'**

At last, Jinx heard the noise. She pulled herself up from the ground and turned around…only to be greeted by a glint of golden metal…

* * *

"Would you please explain what happened once more?"

Jinx sighed, and rubbed her head.

"Look, I told you, I left the bar some time around ten, heard something behind me, turned around, and got beamed over the head by some punk."

She rubbed her head again, it hurt like hell, and all these interrogations weren't helping. When she had woken up, she was lying in some sort of hospital bed with a mind-blowing headache and wearing a smock. She guessed she was in some sorta' high security prison hospital.

After the police detective left and locked the heavy door, she picked up the mirror that was lying on her bedside table.

Looking at her reflection and grimacing, she noted that the left side of her head was covered in bandages, with sprigs of cotton candy pink hair poking from underneath.

Her head looked off-balance, with only one of her trademark horns up on the right side of her head.

The police had told her that some 'John Doe' found her lying on the ground unconscious a few blocks from the karaoke bar with blood covering the left side of her head.

So they brought her here, cleaned her up, and locked her away just to be questioned every ten minutes. She said she was attacked, but by the way they kept on bothering her with questions that she had answered a dozen times over, they didn't completely believe her.

The thing was, she couldn't remember what had happened.

She remembered the screaming, and some sort of annoying sound, but that was it, she couldn't even remember what she was hit with.

_Might as well get some rest before they come back._

'Click'

_Damn._

She jerked her eyes open to see who had come in.

_Double Damn._

Robin the "Boy Wonder" stepped in followed by Cyborg the "Tin Man", and Raven the…well…_I'll leave it at that._

She narrowed her eyes at all of them, but glared at Cyborg, who avoided her eyes. Robin stared right back, and Raven…like always…showed no emotion.

A few too many second of silent staring continued before Jinx spoke, "Why the hell are you here?"

Robin ignored her scathing tone, "The police informed us that you were assaulted, so we thought it would be our duty to come and ask you a few questions."

She grinned, "What, they mention little ol' me, so you traipse down from your big old tower to question me over tea and crumpets?"

"Well I've already answered the police so why don't you go ask them." She replied as more of a statement than a question.

Robin ignored her sarcasm, but Jinx caught a twitch in his left eye.

Her grin grew impossibly wide.

"We'd rather hear it from you, if you please," he said fiercely.

She laughed, "Oh, well let's see," she made her voice deeper and more dignified, "I fancied a bit of a whiff you see, so I took a stroll to the nearest brewery. After I had a nip, I politely excused myself and exited the building. After a few blocks, I was beset by some ruffian who came up behind me and beamed me over the head while my back was turned."

She laughed as the boy wonders face twitched with rage.

"Oh wait, let me guess, you want the less eloquent explanation? Okay I went down to the nearest bar to get shit-faced, left, and got jumped, How's that?"

Jinx still grinned and the seething former sidekick took a moment to speak.

"You say you were attacked, do remember anything about your attacker?"

Jinx glared at him and took a deep breath, "Look, I already told the police, it was to fast for me to-" she stopped as a pain shot up her spine and into the base of her skull.

"Wait, I think I remember something," she said, and grabbed her head before looking back at Robin.

"He was short, about your size, and he swung something at me. It was at arm level-" she broke off and swung her right arm to demonstrate.

"Anything else," the bird boy asked, "like a weapon?"

Jinx screwed up her face in concentration, "Yeah…it was gold, and bent, you know, like a dog's leg; I think it might have been a bat. Yeah, a golden bat." She looked back at Robin.

"So…a kid with a golden bat snuck up on you, and hit you over the head?"

Jinx was uncomfortably aware that all eyes were on her.

"I think she's lying," said Raven, adding herself to the little debate.

"I am not lying!" shouted Jinx, obviously outraged that she would even think that. She was laying in a bed with bandages around half her head for fucks sake.

"Look," said Robin, "the doctors examined your blood alcohol level, you were completely over your limit, are you sure you didn't imagine it?"

This time Jinx exploded.

"DOES IT FUCKIN' LOOK LIKE I IMAGINED IT!" she screamed, gesturing at her fresh bandages.

"So, why would someone attack you?" asked Cyborg, thoroughly aggravating Jinx.

"Maybe he was a hit-man with a contract on me!"

"Or maybe he was just some punk who's into random violence," said Raven.

"Well that doesn't matter right now, what does matter is how your gonna' catch him!" said Jinx huffily as she flopped down on her bed. The room felt uncomfortably small now.

Raven raised an eyebrow at Jinx's last comment, "What's this? A known villain asking the Titans for help?"

Jinx grinned again, feeling good that she had acquired a response from the ever-stoic one.

"Uh-uh sweetie, I haven't done anything wrong since I got outta' jail three months ago, I'm like a citizen now."

Her grin widened considerably at Raven's scowl before she turned to Robin, "So, what are ya' gonna' do 'bout this?"

Boy Wonder stared for a few seconds before answering.

"Whether it was a random street assault or a hired hit, I think one of us should watch you and see if the perp strikes again."

The other two Titans threw shocked glances at Robin, who tried valiantly to ignore them.

"Great, who's the lucky one?" said an ecstatic Jinx already eying a certain cloaked individual in the room.

"Cyborg."

Jinx blanched, " Hell no!" she screamed, and pointed at the telepath, "I want Raven."

Robin pinched the area between his eyes; he really didn't need this right now.

"Fine."

Jinx burst into giggles at the raven's shocked visage.

"Mind if we talk Robin?" she asked through gritted teeth, and before letting him answer, she dragged out the door and into the hallway. Cyborg quickly followed, locking the door behind him.

* * *

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" screamed the ashen skinned girl before regaining her composure.

"Can't we just lock her up?" she asked.

Robin grimaced "Unfortunately, no. She was right, she hasn't done anything wrong since her previous jail time, so she's technically citizen and we have to protect her."

Raven was full of rage at the moment, and though she didn't show it, it seethed from her like a noxious gas.

Robin was quick to speak, "Look, all I'm asking is that you watch her for a day or two, and if nothing happens, you can come back to the tower."

He made it sound like a simple babysitting job, which, in retrospect, it was, although without the simple part.

She sighed in defeat. Part of being a hero meant protecting the inhabitance of the city, and no matter how much she wished otherwise, Jinx was one of those inhabitance.

Robin spoke up again, "Look, we have to go, contact us once you get Jinx situated at her home," and without another word, he and the tin man left her alone to the sugary sweet fate known as Jinx.

* * *

"So…were gonna' be roomies?" asked the aforementioned fate of the dark raven, who answered, "…Looks like it," and left it at that.

"Well…good," Jinx was ecstatic. She had never told anyone, and would certainly not tell the beautiful young woman standing in front of her bed, but she always found Raven the most fascinating of all the Titans.

"So…what now?"

"We go home."

After a few seconds of silence in which Raven did not elaborate, Jinx decided to speak up once more, "Err…yours or mine?"

"Yours."

"Ah."

Silence.

"You're a regular chatterbox, ain'tcha," said Jinx at last, hoping to get some response from the other girl, and was disappointed when she received none.

"So…I…I guess we should get going" and with that, she flopped off the bed...and to her utter horror, she realized that she was completely naked under her hospital gown which was provided to her in her unconscious state.

As her face turned the color of the ripest tomato Raven had ever seen, she politely said, "I seem to have…err…misplaced my clothes, wouldja be a dear and help me find them?" she asked with a pout.

Sighing in resignation, Raven proceeded to the closet to retrieve the bad-luck charms clothing. _This is going to be a long hellish day.

* * *

_

"Where do you live?"

Jinx was taken aback by the question, not because she didn't understand, but because this was the first time the telepath had spoken to her since they had left the hospital.

"Umm…oh yeah, the west district," she stated after thinking hard.

"You live in the west district?"

"Yup."

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then why are we in the east district." Stated Raven, gesturing to the towering skyscrapers, which made up Jump City's business district.

"So it is," said Jinx, looking around in mock wonderment.

To tell the truth, Jinx had come here on purpose just to see what Raven's reaction would be. She knew she'd never get a chance like this again, so she threw caution to the wind and dove in headfirst.

"That's it, I'm leaving." Stated Raven as she levitated a few inches off the ground.

This got Jinx's attention.

"Wait? What? You're leaving?" she stammered as Raven stared at her.

"Yeah, your obviously not serious about this, so I might as well go." This hit deep in Jinx for some reason as Raven realized a few seconds later.

"Look," said Jinx, an upset look on her face, "just because your not interested in getting to know me, doesn't mean that I don't want to get to know you. It'll be easier if we try and get alongwith each other, and you find it so easy to just brush me off like that. If you hate me that much, then you should leave, but at least **I** tried,"she finished severely, and with that, she crossed her arms over her chest, and glared.

Raven stared at Jinx, and even though she didn't want to admit it, the pink-haired demon was right, she was ordered by Robin to protect her, and more importantly, she was a hero. Damn her ethics. Besides, she could stand to be a little nicer.

Of course, she didn't know why, but the defiant and endearing look on the little demons face made her laugh softly, which of course replaced Jinx's defiant look with a look of pure shock and trepidation.

"You know," Raven told Jinx, "the only people who have ever stood up to me like that were Starfire and Terra."

Jinx broke out into a wide grin as Raven slowly touched ground.

"Come on," said Raven, holding out her hand to Jinx.

"Huh?" Jinx stared at Raven, not understanding what the telepath was getting at. "Were going to fly, it'll take all day if we walk."

Jinx's face blanched, "Don't know if you've noticed or not, but I can't fly." Raven shook her head and said, "I know, that why I'm going to carry you, now com---**oomph**!"

Raven was startled when Jinx threw herself headlong into her, and snaked her lithe arms around her waist.

"Up into the wild blue yonder and so-forth!" the sugary pink nightmare screamed while pointing at the sky, gaining the stares of passers-by.

Raven couldn't help but give a small grin at the little demon's exuberance before wrapping her own arm around Jinx's waist, and taking to the sky.

* * *

Even by flying, it had taken half the day to locate Jinx's dwellings, and unfortunately for them, this was not as planned as last time.

Jinx was terrible with directions you see, and was prone to getting lost in her own neighborhood.

Finally, after six hours of searching, they touched ground in front of what was presumably the little demons apartment building.

"You sure this is it," Raven with a less and less zeal.

"Yeah…well…err…maybe." Jinx wasn't all too sure herself, which didn't help at all with Ravens mood.

However, Raven let out a sigh of relief as one of the demons keys did work, and followed her through the opened door to her apartment.

"Ahhh, it feels so good to be back home," sighed Jinx, and she soon flopped onto a large squishy green couch.

Raven, however, took this moment to reflect on her surrounding.

Judging by who lived here, the residence was actually…quite unremarkable.

True, there were various items of occultish personality strewn around, but everything else was quite drab.

Jinx noticed Raven's visible scouring of her dwellings and broke into a playful grin.

Shifting so she was upside-down on the squishy green couch with her head dangling over the edge of the cushions, she gestured widely with her arms in sweeping motion.

"Welcome to the liliaceous residence of Jinx, would you like the grand tour?" Jinx said all this without moving from the couch, but still looked expectantly at Raven.

"Strange, this place doesn't look like a blooming lily, and yes I would like the 'Grand Tour' as you put it," Jinx broke into a fit of giggles and rolled off the couch.

"You know I only used that word 'cause it sounded pretty, but any who, if you would please turn your head to the left you'll see my wonderful kitchen," she gestured to the right of the main entrance to a quaint little kitchen complete with an olive-green fridge, an island with two bar stools, a sink, and a stove.

"To the left of that, you'll see my wonderful laundry-room," she gestured to the left at a closed door that more than likely led to said laundry quarters.

"This," she gestured to the main area of the apartment in which they both resided, "is the living area with the couch, TV, radio, and table," she swept her hands and pointed at each accoutrement in time.

"That way leads to the bedroom and bathroom," she said, and gesticulated widely towards a short hall with two doors, one to the right, and one further down to the left, "the first one leads to the bedroom, and the one further down leads to the washroom. And…well, that's about it," she finished rather lamely.

The two stared at one another, obviously not sure of what to say.

Jinx finally sighed as if making her mind about something, and spoke, "Look, I know you might not think much of it, but helping me home and watching me means a lot; I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little shaken up by this attack, and well, I didn't feel like looking over my shoulder all day, so…thanks."

Raven was more than a little taken aback by this sudden confession and was at loss for words.

The two stared a little longer before Jinx again broke the silence, "It's getting' kinda' late…so…I'll go get ready for bed."

Raven noticed a red tinge in the girls face as she walked off, which wasn't all that hard to miss seeing as how her complexion rivaled Ravens in pallor.

"Yeah," she called at the Jinx's retreating form, "I need to contact home any...way..." though she faltered on the last few words as the bedroom door closed quickly with an audible snap.

Raven shook her head. Jinx was a weird one. She couldn't make up her mind as to whether she liked or hated the sugary demon.

She felt somewhat relaxed and tranquil around her, which was odd taking into account the young girls rambunctious nature.

She sighed in resignation, she'd save her reservations for another time; she had work to do.

"Robin, this is Raven, come in," she spoke into her communicator and waited till Robin appeared on the display screen.

"Robin here, is everything all right, did you and Jinx make it back safely?" Raven looked back the closed bedroom door and had the distinct impression that she could here every word, "Yeah, Jinx thought it would be funny to take the long route though, but we still got here without incident," a stifled giggle came from the room, which made Raven smile slightly.

"Look Rae-" "Raven, only star gets to call me that," she corrected, it was bad enough Beast Boy called her that at every opportunity, which meant she had to remind him again and again, but now she had to remind their 'leader' about it too.

"Err…right, sorry Raven, but it appears that Cyborg was able to dig up something about the attack." Raven was puzzled.

"What do you mean, the attack barely happened yesterday," she lowered her voice and moved towards the windows behind the couch so Jinx wouldn't hear.

She saw Robin take a deep breath on the display before he spoke, "Apparently, Jinx's attack wasn't the first."

Raven was really confused now.

"Their was another string of street assaults similar to what happened to Jinx, although with one exception."

Raven looked towards the door and felt the little demon's presence, so she lowered her tone once more and continued, "So what's the problem?"

The boy wonder massaged his forehead with his gloved hand before speaking, "The other attacks didn't happen in the states, they happened in Japan."

"Japan?"

"Yeah, Tokyo to be exact, though we don't know the details as the police dropped the case before it was solved. Cyborg is trying to find out more as we speak, so I'll call back once we have more info. It seems like you'll be spending a little more time with Jinx than originally planned. Over and out."

And with that, the transmission cut off.

Hmm, even more time with Jinx. Unlike before, Raven didn't see the task too daunting. Hell, she was even looking a little forward to it. Which was weird considering this was Raven the 'Ice Queen' as Beast Boy had dubbed her. Ah well, at least it turned out Jinx really wasn't making up the story of the attack. Well, maybe.

At that moment, Raven let out an uncharacteristically audible yawn. _Geez, I'm so tired, I guess I'll be using the sofa._

Raven made her way to the closed bedroom door, and gave a soft tap.

"Hey Jinx, are you decent?" she little demon answered immediately, "Yeah, but I can get indecent in a minute." Raven chuckled and pushed the door, though she wasn't quite ready for what lay beyond that door.

There sat Jinx, on the edge of the bed. She wore what looked like black silk pajamas, which clung loosely to her lithe frame, and left everything to the imagination.

Raven felt uncomfortably warm all of a sudden. Jinx just stared at the reddening bird standing in the doorway like a deer caught in the headlights.

Throwing a lopsided grin the telepath, she tilted her head to the side.

Raven stared as sugary pink hair fluidly curved and cascaded past her shoulders. Jinx had always kept her hair up in her trademark horns (she had no clue how she kept them up by the way), but it seemed that she let her hair down for sleep.

Her hair always seemed so much shorter, and now it reached past her shoulders.

Raven shook out of the reverie and stammered out a question, "Err…um…d…do you have...a...any extra pillows?"

Jinx cocked her head slightly with a 'confused' expression on her face, "What do need an extra pillow for?"

Raven didn't like where this was going.

"You know, so I can sleep on the couch."

Jinxed feinted astonishment, "What makes you think I'd let you sleep on the sofa?" she asked innocently.

_Really don't like where this is going!_

"You know what," she said slightly out of breath and with her voice slightly high-pitched, realizing that her arms and legs were turning a peculiar shade of red, "I don't need a pillow, really." She quickly did an about face, and made for the door.

"Raven! Wait!"

For the love of god why did she stop.

"Please, don't go," Jinx sagged slightly on the comfortable looking bed.

_Shut up, it's not that inviting._

Jinx continued to speak; somewhat unawares of Raven's internal struggle, "It's just that, I…I don't think I can be alone right now," her strawberry pink eyes and pout helped dissolve a bit of the telepaths resolve, "I just feel so vulnerable right now," she wrapped her arms around herself, "I wont be able to sleep if I'm alone…I…I'm scared, alright."

A cannonball smashed into Raven's mental wall, crushing it completely.

The scared little demon sighed and looked directly into Raven's eyes, her strawberry orbs cutting through the telepaths violet ones, "I'm asking as your newest friend, would you…would you stay with me while I sleep?"

_No! No, no, no, no, no! There are a million reasons why I shouldn't. I should just turn around and head back, in fact, that's what I'll do. Just say no and leave, you cab do it Rae, just say no._

Unfortunately for Raven, her brain decided to take matters into it's own hands, and she slowly nodded in concurrence with the Jinx's wishes.

_Dammit brain! Why have you betrayed me!_

However, all thoughts of regret were demolished when she saw Jinx's face light up like a Christmas tree. She slunk under her covers, and pulled them up so far so all Raven could see was her fingers gripping the blankets, her eyes, and the top of her head.

Jinx watched silently yet intently as Raven sighed in resignation for the third timethat day, and made her way towards the bedside.

As she unclasped her cloak and let it fall to the floor, Jinx let out a little gasp, "Your real pretty, ya' know that?"

Raven turned red as she undid her belt, and slid under the covers where she was caught unawares as Jinx once again snaked her arms around her waist.

Jinx snuggled closer to Raven and sighed in contentment. Raven was about to unintentionally do the same, when the little demon bolted up and leaped over her and off the bed.

"Just hold on a sec', I almost forgot Maromi."

"Who?" asked a flustered Raven whom was not entirely sure what was going on anymore.

"Maromi, see," Jinx help up what Raven could only assume was a small pink plush dog.

Its head was grotesquely large and oval shaped and was complete with sewn on whiskers, nose and eyelashes. Her actual eyes were huge googly eyes, which looked disturbingly vacant. Two narrow brown ears were also sewn to the side of Maromi's elliptical head. Her body was strangely small however, and she had stubby limbs, and a round tail.

"I've always slept with Maromi since I found her in an old arcade in Tokyo when I went on a mission to Japan a couple a' years ago," Jinx said as she plopped Maromi down on her pillow, and snuggled up with Raven.

_Tokyo._

Something in Raven's mind clicked when Jinx said that; however, in her rapidly drowsing state she couldn't think, much less act.

The last thing she thought of before sleep took her, was how much Jinx smelled like sweet peaches.

* * *

End Note: Please Read and Review. I apologize for any grammatical and spelling errors I may have made, but my typing program is acting a bit funny. In the next chapter, I hope to delve further into the mystery surrounding Jinx's attack, and to add a little more romantic plot development.

Au revoir.

sincerely,

Mad Pierrot Le Fou


	2. Episode 2 You're Not Here

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own The Teen Titans or Satoshi Kon's Paranoia Agent.

Note #1: As before, this story will contain crude language, violence, and strong mentions of female homoerotic…blah…blah…blah.

Note #2: Recap of Episode 1: No Roads Home

Jinx is assaulted by an unknown perpetrator, and is issued a titan to accompany her for safety. After a bit of tooth-gnashing Raven grudgingly accepts to help the "Little Demon."

After time, however, Raven begins to find her intriguing. Arriving at Jinx's apartment, Raven is contacted by Robin, and given a rundown on what has been found. It appears that their has been a number of previous assaults matching Jinx's which happened in Japan, though there is very little information on it.

Raven decides not to tell this to her, and later finds herself justified in the decision when Jinx tells the girl that she is scared to be alone. Filled with sympathy (and other emotions that are strange and weird to her) Raven agrees to spend the night with Jinx.

It is then that Jinx pulls out a small plush dog by the name "Maromi" that she had aquired a few years back in Tokyo, Japan. Raven's subconcious try's to put two and two together, but is soon thwarted by impending sleep.

Note #3: Reviews were greatly apprectiated, and will be responded to at the end of the episode. On with the show.

* * *

Prophetic Vision

An old man stood in the ruins of a large building, a club of some sort, judging from the bar and dance floor.

Still dressed in a suit, he had a mane of cropped white hair, with missing patches revealing liver spots.

His eyes were still vacant, pupil-less irises swimming in a sea of white clouds.

Again he stood there, motionless, as if reality had no hold over him. After a time, he spoke…

"To begin…the tin man's eyes gleam into his crystal ball…the second is confused and the first is happy…they are found by the third…who bears the mark of the beast…the tin man sees all…and then…"

His croaking voice died of into the echoing caverns of the nightclub, to be lost evermore in the curling abyss…

* * *

_"We need to talk about this,"_ thought Raven.

She had woken up in a state of groggy intoxication. Opening her eyes, she was met with a tangled mess of pink.

It was then she realized than Jinx had accidentally (or so she hoped) ended up on top of her during the night, and currently had her face nuzzled sweetly into Raven's supple neck.

After a couple of tries, Raven realized that it would be impossible to get up without waking Jinx. This was due to the fact that their legs were currently entwined with each other.

Oh yeah, they really needed to talk about this.

For now, however, she needed a way to get out of bed, without waking up the sleeping bad luck charm.

_"Screw that,"_ thought Raven, after realizing that the former would be impossible. 

Conversely, a plan quickly formulated in her head that not only would allow her to get up, but also get revenge on the little demon for conning her into bed.

She took a deep breath, and rolled to the side.

Jinx screamed, "Sonofa-!' before cutting off with a thud.

Raven smirked and peeked over the edge where Jinx had fallen. Pink orbs glared up at her from the shag-rug floor.

The demon suddenly broke into a smile, and launched forward.

It was fortunate that Raven had quick reflexes, and she deftly dodged the pink and black blur that streaked past her only to fall off the other side of the bed.

"No fair…" mewled Jinx, pulling herself up onto the bed, "now I get to push you, an eye for a tooth or somethin' like that."

"No."

"Come on, I thought all you heroes were about justice and equality and all that crap."

Raven merely shook her head and smirked at the whining girl before standing and heading out the door to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna' take a shower," she called back as she disappeared past the doorway, "and no peeking!" she added severely, making Jinx swear that she could feel Ravens glare through two inches of wall.

Jinx merely giggled as she flipped of the bed, her pink locks flying everywhere, and strolled into the kitchen for early morning sustenance.

* * *

After a quick catalog of edible foodstuffs, Jinx realized that she didn't have enough for two people to live off of.

They would have to go shopping later.

For now, she just grabbed a box of cereal, and ate it dry, the reason being that milk she owned had somehow acquired the consistency of jell-o.

Jinx sat down on the stool of the kitchens island, and began to crunch through her breakfast.

"Jinx…"

She grinned and cast a sidelong glance at Raven, who was currently dripping wet and rapped in a towel.

"Could I possibly…you know…if it's not too much trouble…-"

"You wanna' borrow some clothes?"

Raven nodded, trying her hardest to look anywhere but at Jinx.

"Go ahead, but you'll have a hell of a' time trying to find something clean," she tried to suppress a giggle as Raven tried to pull the towel down further, "good-luck."

Raven tromped back to the bedroom, her face a burning red, leaving Jinx's roaring laughter behind.

* * *

An hour later (to which Jinx had spent idly flipping through TV channels) Raven had emerged.

She was dressed in a sleeveless black t-shirt, which was borne with the picture of a white butterfly. Jinx recognized her old black denim skirt, which clung to Ravens shapely hips like a second skin.

"Don't you ever do laundry?" scowled Raven as she sat at the bar and poured some breakfast.

"I usually had Mammoth do it for me."

She said this with complete monotone, which surprised Raven a great deal, seeing as how the little demon was always so full of energy, whether angry or happy.

"Were you two, y'know, 'close'?" she asked quietly, putting certain inflection on the word close.

Jinx immediately began to gag, though the grin returned to her face.

"Are you kidding! I mean, yeah, we were close and all, but not that, more like brother and sister," she began to rant about feeling dirty before rolling off the couch and onto the floor.

Raven turned away, perhaps to conceal the small twitch at the corner of her mouth.

"But…I haven't seen him in months, since the Hive disbanded," Jinx said from the floor, her voice taking a sad quality.

Raven suddenly felt sick.

Comprehension dawned on her. She had always thought of Jinx and her teammates as villains, as beings to be caught at regular intervals and thrown into jail.

She had never once thought of them as real people, who had feelings, and could feel pain, hate, and love.

Raven stared at her food, not really seeing it. She couldn't believe she had labeled them like that.

Hadn't she always been against it when Beast Boy called her weird and scary, just because she was different?

No, she wouldn't be like that, she wouldn't label Jinx as a bad person, just because she stole to survive, just because she was different.

"_The two of us aren't that different,"_ Thought Raven, absentmindedly stirring her dry cereal.

"Somethin' wrong," asked Jinx, who had suddenly popped up and was staring inquisitively at the violet haired teen sitting in her apartment.

"Oh…umm…I'm just not used to dry cereal," she came up with quickly.

Jinx grinned her trademark facial contortion, "It's the breakfast of champions Rae-Rae."

As soon as Jinx said that, Raven grew stiff.

"Please, don't call me that, I only let Starfire call me that."

"Oh," sighed Jinx, looking crestfallen, "I'm sorry."

Jinx turned away, her eyes narrowing into slits. She suddenly felt a pressure in her ribcage.

"I-Is their a reason that…you know…only Starfire can call you that?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant, though failing spectacularly.

Raven could tell that Jinx dearly wanted to know why, so she indulged upon her.

"Star and I are close, closer than we are with any of the others," she explained to the obviously jealous Jinx, "and not because we're both girls or something trivial like that, but because we know each other better than anyone; y'see, it all started when we got a package of marionettes …"

She proceeded to retell the tale of the Puppet King and how he had switched Raven and Star into opposite bodies, and explained the level of understanding they both had for each other afterwards. Though she did stress the fact that the two of them were nothing but good friends, fearing that Jinx might get the wrong idea.

Jinx felt a great deal better after Raven's story, the unwanted pressure in her chest having lifted.

"So, if I can't call you Rae, I guess I'll call you…Ravy! How's that?"

Before Raven could utter protest however, Jinx had shot into her bedroom, where immediate rummaging could be heard.

"Hurry up and eat!" she called back, "We need to do some shopping for food and clothes a stuff!"

"Don't you have enough clothes?" asked Raven incredulously, sitting at her stool.

"I like to treat myself," was the only answer she received before Jinx ran into the bathroom with a bundle of clothes in her arms.

* * *

Jinx leaned over the sink, trying her hardest not to look into the mirror.

Turning on the faucet, she wet her hands, and ran them through her cherry locks.

_"Don't look at the mirror…don't look at the mirror…don't look at the mirror…"_

She looked.

"Merde…" she hissed. 

She hated mirrors. **They** came back every time she looked at her self, and now they would come again.

_"………………"_

Wait…

_"………………"_

Jinx opened her eyes, which she had clenched shut, and stared at herself in the mirror. She examined every inch of her face, and then just stared, waiting.

A smile suddenly blossomed on her face.

For the first time in years, Jinx was able to look herself in the face without the voices coming up.

Quickly throwing on the miscellaneous articles of clothing she had been able to find, she bolted out the door and pulled a bewildered Raven into an embrace that would have rivaled Star's.

* * *

The great thing about living in Jump City's west shopping district was that everything was close by.

The west district was home to all manner of shops and clubs. Some owned by large companies, while others were small family run businesses and the like.

Jinx had dragged Raven into every store they came across, buying various eccentric looking objects. It wasn't long before Raven asked where the money had come from.

Jinx casually explained that she it was stolen, which, as you could imagine, didn't sit to well with Raven.

Jinx just smiled and said that the money had changed hands so many times that it had no original owner.

Raven wasn't exactly pleased with her answer, but decided to let it slide, as she was actually having fun (though she never admit it).

After a satisfying evening of trying on assorted "Goth" clothing, listening to music, and watching Jinx indulge herself on morbid key chains (which she collected), the two had settled into a small outdoor café.

"So Jinx…" Raven's curiosity seemed to get the better of her, "…what exactly was there between you and Mammoth?"

Jinx grinned at the inquiring Raven, "I told you, where nothing more than brother and sister, we'd share secrets, get into fights, and sometimes I'd trick him into cleaning my room."

Jinx had noticed a hint of exasperation in Raven's voice when she had asked about Mammoth.

Now, any sane person would know better than to question Raven's motives, unless they wished for swift retribution from the dark bird. Jinx was not sane at all.

"Why d'you ask Raaavy…" said Jinx in a sickeningly sweet voice, "…you jealous?"

As she whispered this, her fingers began to trail up Raven's pale arm, and tickling her slightly on the neck.

"Jinx!" shouted Raven, backing away from the demon, "W-we can't do this! Where both girls!"

"Why would that matter…" her sweet voice dripped with as much venom as it did sugar, and she purred as she inched closer to her prey "…I like you Raven, and---"

'Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'

Jinx stopped, her mouth had suddenly run dry…

'SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

She remembered; she recognized that sound!

'SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

Raven stared at her, all traces of red gone from her face. She didn't notice the sound. She didn't notice it getting closer.

'SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' 

"No…" whimpered Jinx, lowering her head and placing her hands at either side, to block out the sound and shield her head.

'**SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'

Jinx didn't notice the sound fading off.

She didn't notice the in-line skaters going past.

* * *

Raven had managed to get Jinx home without incident (although they did have to navigate past the pile of groceries which had been delivered earlier).

Jinx had insisted that she was okay, and though Raven believed otherwise, she didn't argue.

The imp had told Raven however, that she remembered more of her attack. So as soon as they reached the apartment, and made sure Jinx was okay, she contacted Robin.

"Jinx said that it was a kid wearing short pants, a baseball cap, and golden coloured in-line skates," she had reported, "and that he snuck up behind her and hit her over the head with a metal bat."

Robin seemed to contemplate what she had said, and then spoke, "It sounds exactly like the reports I got from Japan. It fits the description to perfectly to be coincidence."

"What's the plan Robin?"

"I'll have Cyborg monitor the city surveillance cameras to see is we can find this Li'l Slugger…"

Raven stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"…It's what they called the attacker in the report," he said, looking away and scratching his head, "anyway, Cyborg will go through the cameras and try to find Li'l Slugger.

In the meantime, I'll be in Japan to find any more info on this."

"Isn't it a little premature to be going all the way to Japan for one random street assault?"

"I know it may seem like that, but this attack…it felt too abrupt, too odd. Jinx is well known, she practically famous, so why would anyone risk attacking her?"

"Perhaps she just seemed vulnerable?"

"I don't know…I just need to be sure. Look, I gotta' go pack now, I'll call back when I'm in Tokyo. Over and Out."

Raven sighed and clicked off her communicator. She knew Robin well enough to know that he believed Slade had something to do with this, and know his obsession had him going clear across the world to Japan, severely handicapping the team, as they now had only three titans left on active duty.

She slumped onto the rather squishy couch and closed her eyes, it felt late, and it was. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was six to half-past ten.

The sound of footsteps broke her from her reverie, and she looked up at Jinx.

The girl looked pale, but no more than usual, and she wasn't shaking anymore, which was a very good sign. She even had her usual grin.

Jinx sighed and plopped right next to Raven, whom suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She still remembered what they were discussing before Jinx's breakdown, and secretly wishing Jinx had forgotten.

"Hey Raven, what would you say to a little clubbin'?"

She looked at Jinx incredulously, "You just had a break down and now you want to go to a club?"

"Oh come on, that was at least three hours ago, and besides, it was just a little repressed memory. I'm fine now, and I want to go have some fun with my best buddy in the world."

She finished and gave Raven the same pair of watery eyes that she had used to con her into bed. It was unfortunate that she had no defense against it.

"Fine."

Jinx squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around Ravens blushing neck.

"C'mon, I know a great club right by that café we were at earlier."

She dragged the still blushing girl out the door and into the crisp moonlit night.

* * *

It had only taken half an hour to reach the club, thanks to Raven.

The clublooked fairly popular, judging by the number of people milling around outside., waiting for access in, or an oppotunity to sneak in. Raven was unsure of which category the two fell in.

Jinx and Ravenstepped towards the entrance, where a large, ratherburly bouncer stood flipping through a notepad.

Before Raven could stop her, Jinx had reached upwards and slapped the man on the shoulder.

He slowly stared down at them past his notepad with slightly sunken eyes. When they settled on Jinx, his face broke into what Raven could only guess was a smile.

"Jinxy, a' haven' seen you in ages," he spoke with a thick accent, "av' you been doin' lately?"

Jinx just smiled and answered, "Oh just a little bit a' this and that; so you gonna' let us in or what?"

The man's eyes traveled over to Raven, and he let out a bark like laugh, "HAH! Who's this sweet lil' thing you got with you?"

"Ivan, this is Raven; Raven, this is Ivan, he was a friend of Mammoth's back in the Hive, now you gonna' let us in or what?" she said once more, thumping him on his meaty arm.

Ivan let out another barking laugh before stepping aside to let them enter.

"So he used to be a student?" asked Raven incredulously when they were out of earshot.

"Yeah, but he failed, like, five times. They kicked him out a year before the Hive disbanded." The two stepped into the corridor leading to the large dance hall of the club.

"C'mon, lets have a few drinks."

"Were not of age to drink-"

"Man, loosen up a little." Said jinx while grabbing Raven's arm and pulling her towards the bar.

The last thing Raven saw before entering the dance hall was the sign above the doorway of the clubs name…

…_**You're Not Here.**_

* * *

"'Kay, I'm all ready go, you get everything up yet?" asked Robin hauling a duffel bag over his shoulder and being followed by a sulky Starfire.

"Yo' man, almost, just a few more connections and…got it!" exclaimed Cyborg, as his metallic fingers skimmed over the keyboard, "Now I'm plugged into every camera in Jump City; north, south, east, and west sections are all online. If this 'Li'l Slugger' is anywhere in the city, I'll find 'im."

"Good, I want him caught by the time I get back."

Starfire tugged lightly on Robins sleeve, "And when will that be Robin?"

"I don't really know Star, could be a couple days, could be a week. I'll get back as soon as I find out who this slugger kid is." And with that Robin walked from the room, leaving Starfire quite downtrodden.

Cyborg shook his head.

The two had been dating for a few weeks now, but with what he had so far heard (from Raven, whom was Star's confidante), It wasn't going to well.

Robin was far too competitive and self-centered, in Cy's opinion. If he heard even the tiniest rumor of criminal activity, he'd drop everything. This led to more than one ruined date for the two.

He kept pushing Star away, only to get her hopes up with a promised date, and then canceling on her at the last minute.

Cywanted to tell her to break up with him, to explain that the relationship wasn't working out.

But like always, she just turned to him with a shaky smile and said "I am fine friend Cyborg, Robin knows that we are important to each other," and then floated off to cry in her room.

Cyborg rubbed his head and turned back to the monitors. Starfire was hurting, and Robin was oblivious now that Slade was back. He sighed and hoped that things would eventually work out.

"Dude, its Friday night and I'm off to find some foxy ladies!" bellowed Beast boy, entering Cy's computer room, "You wanna' come with?"

"Man, is that all you ever think about, no wonder Raven turned you down." Beast Boy had asked Raven out after the whole "Trigon" fiasco, and was promptly shot down.

This didn't stop him of course, and he continued on, asking Raven a grand total of 7 times. This of course aggravated Raven a great deal.

"Dude, you know she'll be beggin' for a little of B-love's lovin', it's only a matter of time," he said, wiggling his eye-brows suggestively.

Cyborg shook his head in exasperation, "Just go man, I've got work to do."

Beast Boy scowled, and stomped out the door.

As Cy watched him leave the complex through the tower cams, only one thing was on his mind.

"_Love sucks."_

* * *

Raven's face broke into a smile as Jinx finished a rather humorous joke. It wasn't like one of Beast Boy's jokes, which relied heavily on comical lewdness.

Jinx's riddles and jokes held substance, and were quite witty, something she knew the changeling could never achieve, nor understand.

She traced her finger over the glass of wine she had emptied, and listened to Jinx tell a tale about a golden fox, a wooly mammoth, and a burning star.

The demons eyes sparkled with life. Raven was actually enjoying her company, laughing at her jokes, and Jinx felt as if she had never been happier.

The one thing Jinx dearly wanted to do was dance with the reclusive psion. Patience is a virtue however.

So she waited. The two talked about their likes, dislikes, dreams, and whatever else they could think of until it was midnight.

The lights suddenly dimmed and blue lights began to flow over the club.

Jinx wasted no time in pulling Raven to the dance floor…

_"You're not here"_

_Blue sky to forever, _

_The green grass blows in the wind, dancing _

_It would be a much better sight, with you, with me,_

Jinx began to move her hips as she turned Raven to face her. Grabbing the other girl's hand, the little demon began to move them together, in a bizarre hypnotic tap.

"Come on Ravy, it's just a little dancin'."

_If you hadn't met me, I'd be fine on my own, baby,_

_I never felt so lonely, then you came along,_

Raven Smirked and pulled her hands away from Jinx's own; she began to dance fluidly into an array of movements, which mesmerized the pink sugar demon in front of her.

_So now what should I do, I'm strung out, addicted to you,_

_My body it aches, now that you're gone, _

_My supply fell through,_

Jinx pulled herself closer to Raven, and gently nuzzled the shorter girl's neck, savoring the smell of pears that she gave off. The two were a little tipsy.

_You gladly gave me everything you had and more,_

_You craved my happiness,_

Raven hooped her arms around the taller girls waist. She was lost in the moment.

_When you make me feel joy it makes you smile,_

_But now I feel your stress,_

Jinx trailed her lips across the telepaths cheek, leaving tiny butterfly-kisses in her wake. Each kiss made Raven whimper and mewl in the most satisfying way.

_Love was never meant to be such a crazy affair, no,_

_And who has time for tears,_

Raven felt Jinx's lips graze her own, felt her hot breath wash over her face, felt her heart beat against the delightfully warm body of the demon. Their lips grew closer and closer, finally reaching what each lustfully desired…

_Never thought I'd sit around and cry for your love,_

The song continued playing, though the two paid no mind. The kiss was shared hungrily, each trying to devour other. Raven felt like she never had before, and the same held true for Jinx.

_'till now._

The kiss ended, yet the warmth and comfort remained.

The two girls stared into each other's eyes; both knowing what they had done was wrong, and nevertheless caring very little about it.

Jinx pulled the shorterRaven into a firm embrace, and buried her face in the telepaths violet locks, breathing in the scent of chamomile and pears.

"Raven," she began, "I've never said this to anyone; I've never found anyone I cared for like this, "she whispered into the psion's ears," Raven I love yo-"

Jinx didn't comprehend what happened next, she only understood that Raven had pulled away from her embrace.

Stumbling, Jinx turned her head just in time to see her affection running after a _very_ angry Beast Boy.

* * *

"Beast Boy! Stop!"

"Why! So you can 'explain' why you were sucking face with another person, a bad guy! Not to mention another girl! How could you betray me like this! I thought we had something special!"

Raven jogged to keep up with Beast Boys longer strides.

"We never _had_ anything! We're just friends!"

"What about the time with the mirror, or the time with the Beast-"

"They were gestures of friendship! When have I ever shown anything more than friendship towards you!"

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out as his brow furrowed in concentration.

Finally giving up he blurted "Allot a' times," before walking away. Raven of course followed.

"Look, even though I don't like you that way, I'm still your friend. Your upset, and I don't want you to do anything stupid."

Beast Boy turned to her, his eyes holding hate, "I'm not the one who did something stupid today."

With that, he turned away and fled.

With nothing else to be done, Raven wiped her eyes, and flitted back to the club.

* * *

Jinx had been waiting outside for Raven for the few minutes she was gone. With nothing else to do, she replayed the kiss they shared over and over again in her mind, letting little tiny Jinxes pull and gnaw at the memory, making it clearer and clearer.

The smells, the feeling, the emotion, they were all perfect.

But, she still felt something nagging at the back of her head.

Even if the kiss was perfect, where would it lead? She was an ex-criminal, and Raven was a superhero, it wasn't like the two could hook-up and go out on dates.

Of course if they did, Raven would be the first openly gay teenage superhero. The thought made Jinx smile.

When Raven returned, Jinx wanted to talk, but one look at the introverted psion's face made her mouth snap shut.

The two stood in awkward silence for a few moments, with Ivan watching in the background.

Wordlessly, Raven grasped Jinx in her arms, and the two disappeared in a whisp of black matter.

Appearing back in Jinx's apartment, Raven immediately turned towards the door.

"Where are you going," Jinx's voice was a barely audible whisper. She did not what else to say. Not ten minutes ago had the two shared to most intense kiss either had ever received. And now Raven was leaving without an explanation.

"I have to find someone," said Raven without turning to face Jinx.

"You're coming back though…right?"

"I honestly don't know."

And with a swish of her cloak, Raven was gone.

Jinx's vision began to blur as tears made fast headway into her eyes.

_No! She wouldn't cry, not because some girl came into her life, some wonderful girl who enchanted every step she took, who had given her her first real passionate kiss, who made her feel warm and safe whenever she thought of her, or said her name, or even saw her or-DAMMIT! She wasn't supposed to cry!_

Clawing at the offending tears, Jinx made her way into the bedroom and threw herself upon the divan like any self respecting angsty teenager would do.

* * *

"_Dammit! Why did she have to do this, it not like I'm unattractive, girls flock to my side all the time,"_ thought an obviously angry and disillusioned Breast Boy as he stalked down the streets of Jump city, unaware of a street camera watching his every move."Maybe it wasn't Raven, Jinx must have cast a spell or something, why else would Raven choose her over me, I have so much more to offer, like a dick for instance! 

Making up his mind, he turned and headed back to the club, hoping they would still be there by the time he made it back.

"_I'll rip the bitches throat out, tear her head off, make her pay for tricking Raven, make them all pay!_

'Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'

In his fit of rage, Beast Boy was unable to hear the encroaching sound.

"_Stupid little bitch, he'd deal with her and Raven will come running into his arms, her face shining in admiration and lust for him and only him!"_

'SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

"_Anyone that even looks at his property, his Raven, will suffer for it, he'll kill anyone that touches her and-"_

'**SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Thock!'**

Beast Boy fell to the ground as soon as the metallic bat connected with his skull, producing a heavy 'thock' sound.

A young teenager stood over B.B.'s limp body, a mad grin plastered on his face, which was the only part not hidden under shadows of his bright red baseball cap. His black long-sleeved shirt, blue sweater, and green shorts ruffled slightly in the oncoming breeze.

The boy, who could be none other than Lil' Slugger, raised his head toward the camera. Lifting his crooked bat, Lil' Slugger acknowledged the camera, before taking of down the street and disappearing in the darkness.

Moments later, a cloaked woman slowly touched down, and made her way towards the body…

* * *

Jinx woke an hour later; her pillow and face covered in tear stains. Rolling over, she began to think.

She was too tired to cry anymore, but she didn't know what else to do. Raven took off, most likely to find that green teammate of hers. Hell, for all she knew, the two were already confessing their love for each other.

She felt hot boiling rage climb into her gut. **She** deserved Raven, not some oversexed teenage boy. They were the ones that kissed; no matter they only really knew each other for a day, or that they used to be enemies, or…

Dammit, she was depressed again.

Shuffling a bit, she turned towards the clock to see the time…and was immediately greeted by her plush dog Maromi, whose googly eyes were wrinkled in worry.

…_Wait?_

"Maromi?" she tentatively asked, in which the plush replied, "Yes?"

The sugar drop shrieked and jumped back, jostling the bed and making Maromi roll from the pillow and onto the blankets.

"Umm…hi?"

"Hi…you've been crying," said the pink plush, spying the tearstains.

"Oh…yeah," replied Jinx, trying to overcome the absurdity of talking with a stuffed animal. Ah well, stranger things have happened…sorta.

"Why?" piped up the dog in her high-pitched voice.

"Well, you remember Raven, right?"

"You mean the girl with the dark hair? Yeah, she really likes you, I can tell," said Maromi, her face contorting into what could be guessed as a smile (it was difficult to tell when you didn't have a mouth).

"…She left."

"Oh…" whispered Maromi, the 'smile' falling from her doggy face, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. But she's coming back, right?"

"I don't know," replied Jinx, tears began to gather in her eyes, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I really care about her, but I feel completely helpless, I can't do anything, just like befo-"

"Stop it!" shouted a now stern-voiced Maromi, her eyes creased in anger, "don't think like that, you aren't helpless, you have legs, use them!" said the little animal.

Maromitried to stand on herhind-legs, but her oversized head threatened to topple her over. Finally regaining balance, she made her way over to Jinx and slumped onto her stocking clad feet.

"If she doesn't come back, go to her," she said, her ears flapping dangerously, "show her your not just some frail little girl who needs someone to hold her hand every step of the way!"

Jinx was taken aback by the plush's brashness, but soon let the words sink in, "Your right," she shouted, a grin returning to her face, "I'm not so pathetic that I have to wait for her to come back, you make alotta' sense little doggy," she grinned grabbing Maromi by her stubby little arms and making her dance along the bed.

Suddenly, a soft click drifted from the main room, signaling that someone had entered.

Grin growing steadily wider, Jinx kissed Maromi on her bulby head, and dashed to out of the room, the dog still clutched in her hand.

"Raven, I-!"

One look, and Jinx was lost for words. Raven stood in the entryway, her hood down, hair disheveled, and face covered in tears, which continued to streamed down from her violet eyes.

Raven tried to speak, but only a choked sob emerged from her gullet. Instead, she quickly closed in on the taller Jinx, and pulled her into a firm embrace. Jinx immediately dropped Maromi to the ground, and hugged Raven back, letting the shorter psion weep into her shoulder, and making soothing sounds and gently rubbing her back.

On the floor, Maromi's round eyes stared unblinking…

* * *

Sorry that it took so long, had a lot to deal with lately, like a virus nearly wiping everything off my computer. Hope the size of this update partially makes up for its lateness.

Reviews:

Khaleda- Very glad you liked it, terribly sorry for the late update, I never really realized how difficult it would be to combine these completely opposite shows. I hope I am getting it right so far.

Silentguardian- I actually planned on doing a chapter for each titan, a couple chapters for discovering the origin (or lack thereof) of Lil' Slugger, and then one or two more to wrap things up. I do hope that is enough.

Atlan87- Continue I shall.

Greg- I didn't think it would work out as well, but I obviously doing something right. Wish I knew what it was.

Mmoore1545- Then I hope this chapter is to your liking.

MichelLover67- You might want to check your shoe, I think you stepped in a little bit of future plotline there…

DraconWolf88- Sorry it took so long to update.

Nythology- I wouldn't say I'm a great writer; I have some talent, but nothing particularly noteworthy. And indeed, I do hope you enjoy what is to come.

Wolfkcing- Yes, they do like fluff don't they? It's what makes the world go round.

Blimey Toad- Glad you liked it so much, and really, this is something you almost never see. Very pleased to be of service.

OzZ Cometh- Pretty surprised you remembered that. I also noticed my tendency to repeat, and tried terribly to fix it in this chapter, I hope I did a satisfactory job. While one doesn't have to see the whole series, it's too good to pass up if you get the chance, although one episode is more than enough.

Shikei- Raven/Jinx is my favorite pairing right next to Starfire/Raven and Terra/Raven. I have others, but now's not the time to say them all. And Raven does work perfectly in femslash, why is that?

StEel PoInTeD SnOw MaN- Good to see that someone knew where the name was from.

BrocktreeZero- Thank you immensely for the praise. Is it really a gem? And that quote, "I have come all this way, to take your life," where is that from?

Banfit Wolfeh- It is difficult to find good Raven/Jinx fics out there, or any at all. If I may suggest some, "Pitch and Pink" by Wolfkcing, he's also done a few others, Blimey Toads "The Beer Hutt", and Tabris Macbeth's "Forbidden Fruit" and "Cotton Candy Pink."

Again, sorry it took so long, I hope to get the next one out sooner. Of course, it much more difficult to write when you actually have Maromi sitting on your monitor and staring down at you with her creepy googly eyes.

Lastly, I might implement another pairing later on; I even put a little hint in this chapter, see if you can find it. Come on, try and guess; I dare you…

Au revoir.

Sincerely,

Mad Pierrot Le Fou


End file.
